


Room Without A Door

by ZodiacBiologist



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Future Fic, Next Generation, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZodiacBiologist/pseuds/ZodiacBiologist
Summary: It wasn't every day that Horror Death Camp 11 was premiering in 4D and it certainly wasn't every day that Arwen got grounded; And yet, both of these events were taking place on the same night. What's a girl with magic powers supposed to do?Borrowing CoffeeCopp's OCs, Arwen and William. Diego is Max's dog.
Relationships: Harrison/Nerris (Camp Camp), Preston Goodplay/Sasha (Camp Camp)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Room Without A Door

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't checked out CoffeeCopp's AU, yet, do youself a favor and look into it! Arwen is Harrison and Nerris' daughter and William is Preston and Sasha's son. 
> 
> Harrison and Nerris have upgraded from Coffee shops to working at a bar. 
> 
> Title comes from the song, Shameless by Ani DiFranco

It wasn't every day that Horror Death Camp 11 was premiering in 4D and it certainly wasn't every day that Arwen got grounded; And yet, both of these events were taking place on the same night. 

No matter how much reasoning or whining the girl did, her parents weren't going to let her see it. Not only was she grounded, but she was way too young and that film would be way too scary. 

"Okay, but Uncle Preston said he'd take Will and I, so-"

"That was before you were grounded." Nerris corrected, hardly looking up from her search for her left shoe.

Maybe now wasn't the time to tell her it had been lost in the, uh...incident.

"Come on, Mom, I cleaned up the mess...mostly…" Arwen rubbed the back of her neck, unsure if 'mostly' even began to cover it.

"Take it up with your father; He's still pretty mad about the whole thing." Nerris advised, finally settling for a different pair of shoes. 

"The answer is no and will continue to be no." Harrison called from the bedroom. 

"But, dad! Vanilla still has most of her feathers! And your car doesn't look THAT bad!" Arwen pouted. 

"You forgot about the garage," Harrison snapped back, entering the living room, "You and Willy will just have to watch a movie here. You should be happy we're even letting you do that." 

"But, dad! Everyone at school is going!" Arwen threw herself onto the couch, grabbing a pillow to shove her face into. 

Harrison rolled his eyes, "Yup. Everyone but you."

Before Arwen could answer, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Nerris got up to let Preston, Sasha, and William in, the child immediately going to his uncle. 

"Come ooooooon-" William began, but Harrison had already walked away from him, grabbing his jacket from a nearby chair.

"Sorry, Will. No means no." 

William threw himself onto the couch beside his cousin, offering her a shrug, "I did my best."

"Come on, you two, we'll have plenty of fun here...while everyone else goes out…" Preston went to sit in an armchair, the dread of being stuck in a home with two angry preteens already setting in. 

"It'll be fine, babe," Sasha kissed his cheek, "I'm not going to stay at the bar too late this time."

"You better not," Preston warned, then turned to Harrison, "You know when to cut her off now."

The other man held his hands up defensively, "One time and you won't let it go." 

"Speaking of, we really need to get going," Nerris pointed at her watch, then headed to her daughter, kissing the top of her head that the pillow didn't cover, "Go say bye to your father…"

Arwen waved half heartedly in the man's direction. Harrison smirked, "Love you, too, Ari." 

With that, Nerris, Sasha, and Harrison filed out, heading off to the Night Owl.

"What did you do to get grounded, anyway." Preston asked, reaching for the tv remote. 

"They were being totally unreasonable! My fireball only put, like, a medium size hole in the garage! And dad's car was only a little dinged up!" Arwen threw her arms up, causing Preston to duck. 

"What about Vanilla?" William asked, glancing nervously as the bird preening her remaining feathers, which were now tinted an obnoxious shade of green.

"A bucket of paint fell off the shelf after it got, uh...taken out...And it splashed up and hit her…" Arwen admitted sheepishly, "It might have ALSO hit dad's car…"

"Let me get this straight, you destroyed your parents' garage and now you're mad you're grounded?" Preston flipped through channels, completely unphased by his niece's shenanigans.

"Not on purpose! I just got too close...And I fixed most of it, anyway!" Arwen pouted, crossing her arms. 

"Uh huh…" Preston muttered, settling on Teen Prison Mom Wars, "Why don't you two go watch something upstairs?"

"Lame…" Arwen scoffed, pulling herself off the couch, "Come on, Will."

"Huh? Oh, right!" William looked away from the TV and got up to follow his cousin.

Of all the technology Arwen had taken away this week, the small tv in her room wasn't one of them. However, the tv definitely didn't compare to NOT SEEING HORROR DEATH CAMP 11 IN 4D!

"Why must parents be so cruel!?" Arwen screeched up at the ceiling, sprawling out on her bedroom floor. 

"If only we could, ya know, open a portal right to the movie! That would be so cool…" William sat down beside her, flipping through tv channels, "Oh well, Teen Prison Mom Wars has a new seas-"

"Will, that's it!" Arwen sat up and grabbed her cousin by the front of his shirt. 

"Gah! What's it!?" He yelped in surprise. 

Arwen released his shirt, sending him backward, "Duh! I'll just open a portal to the movies, then we'll just hop back here before anyone knows we're gone! My parents are at work and your dad will be too distracted with his show! Nice thinking, Will!"

"Arwen, wait! I was joking!" William grabbed his cousin's arm, as if it would somehow stop what was already set into motion; Curse him and his big mouth…

"Come on, Will, think about it! All that horror in 4D!"

William chewed at his lip; On one hand, he knew adventures with Arwen always turned out alright, but on the other hand...Actually, there was no other hand. She had him at horror! 

"Let's do it!"

"Yes! Alright, just let me concentrate and-" Arwen didn't have time to complete her sentence as a section of her bedroom wall swirled away, revealing the movie theatre- Well, at least the bathroom of the movie theater. Arwen lept from her spot, dragging William along with her, before closing the portal behind them.

"Why are we in here!?" William whispered frantically. Arwen rolled her eyes.

"People kind of freak out when two kids materialize out of nowhere, genius. Now, did you bring the trench coat?"

"What trench coat!?" William mumbled back. 

Arwen smacked her forehead, "The trench coat we're going to use to sneak into the movie!"

"I didn't know we needed a trench coat! Why can't we just walk in?" William asked. 

"Look, it's bad enough we just snuck in here, the very least we can do is pay to see the movie." Arwen reached into her pocket, pulling out a handful of bills, "I'm sure the rest of my allowance will cover it…"

"You just want the ticket stub for your collection, don't you?" The younger of the two put his hands on his hips. Arwen hung her head.

"Yeah, so?" 

"Let's just find one someone threw away," William went to exit the bathroom, glancing toward the trash as he went, "Look, here's one."

"Fine," Arwen mumbled, using her powers to fish the stub out and put it in her pocket, "Now, let's go see us some gore-"

While the first ten minutes of the movie weren't too bad, it was around the twenty minute mark that Arwen and William found themselves back in the bathroom, eyes blown wide in what they were telling themselves wasn't terror.

"T-that movie was totally lame, right?" Arwen stuttered, watching William splash cold water on his face. 

"T-totally...T-Teen Prison Moms w-would have been a way better way to spend the night." The boy shut off the sink slowly. 

"L-let's just go home and watch Looney Tunes or something…" Arwen exhaled slowly, expecting the wall to melt back into her room...but it didn't.

"What are you waiting for, Glinda, let's go." William nudged his cousin. 

Arwen growled, "I'm trying! It's not working!"

"What do you mean it's not working!? Try harder!" William urged. 

"I am- Ah!" Arwen shrieked as she felt the floor fade from under her. She hardly had time to grab onto William before a portal had pulled the kids in, throwing them through the ceiling of another room. 

The two landed with a thud, knocking various boxes over as they hit the floor. 

"Ow…" Arwen grumbled, pushing one of the boxes off of her. 

"Where are we?" William looked around the room, squinting to try and see what he landed on in the dark. 

Arwen created a small ball of light, holding it to one of the boxes, "Miller Genuine Draft...that's alcohol…"

"Okay, that still doesn't clear anything up." William set a few more boxes up right. 

No, the boxes didn't clear anything up, but a sudden voice from the next room over did. 

"Did you hear that?" The unmistakable voice of Nerris was heard just outside the door. Arwen froze.

"W-was that your mom!?" William whispered, before Arwen grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the furthest possible corner of the room. 

All of the beer suddenly made sense; They were in the backroom of the Night Owl!

"Shhh! They'll hear us!" Arwen whispered back. 

"Here, I'll check." Harrison was heard saying, followed by footsteps toward the door. 

While Arwen's portals seemed to be on the fritz, her ability to disappear was still working at 99.8% capacity, making her and William invisible...mostly. 

She had to hide her still visible left hand behind her back.

Not even two seconds later, Harrison appeared in the doorway, looking around the room. When everything seemed to be in order, he took a step inside, eyes lighting up blue so he could see around the dark space.

"Huh?" He mumbled, stepping toward the scattered boxes. With a snap, the boxes were uprighted, the illusionist taking another look around the room, "Last time I ask Melvin to restock-" 

Harrison wasn't sure what, but something from the corner of the room caught his eye. Venturing in further, the man now stood mere inches from his daughter and nephew, staring the girl dead in the eyes, even if he couldn't see her. 

He did always have a sixth sense for other magic users, though. 

It would only take a blink of an eye for Harrison to deactivate any illusion being projected-

"Aye, Harri, come on! I brought a new deck!" A patron called from the bar. Harrison cast one more glance to the wall before turning to leave, taking the light with him.

Arwen went to sigh in relief when her father stopped short of the doorway, calling back, "Hang on, I need to make a call first."

If their faces weren't invisible, Arwen and William would have cast a glance at each other, panicking quickly coming to the surface. 

Harrison paced the room as he selected the right contact, passing dangerously close to the kids. 

There was a click, and then a voice...

"Hello?" Preston could be heard on the other end, his attention obviously on other things.

Harrison rolled his eyes, "Hey, Preston...just thought I would check in."

"No one's dead yet, so things are pretty good he- BITCH, OH MY GOD!" Preston yelped suddenly, definitely way more invested in his show. 

"Uh...Alright. What are the kids up to?" Harrison stopped, glancing back toward the wall.

Oh, you know, just hiding in a bar. Normal kid stuff.

"They're watching a movie upstairs." Preston groaned, finally muting his show. 

Harrison still wasn't convinced, "Cool, cool...Can you put Arwen on?"

"Uh...sure, hang on." Preston sighed, tilting his head toward the stairs, "ARWEN, YOUR DAD WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

Well, now they were screwed. Preston was going to go upstairs to find that they weren't home...Might as well come clean now...

Arwen took a breath, ready to drop her illusion when sudden shouts from the bar were heard.

"Uh, Harrison; We got a situation." Nerris peeked into the backroom, then nodded toward a rowdy group near the entrance. 

"Damn it...I'll call you back, Preston." Harrison quickly pocketed his phone, the sheer anger in his voice as he immediately yelled for the group to break it up made Arwen tense. 

"We're so screwed, Ari! Like, unbelievably screwed!" William whispered/yelled, shaking his cousin's arm frantically.

"Shh! Relax, we'll just, uh...Let's me-" Arwen closed her eyes, focusing all her energy on opening a portal...or trying to, at least.

"Maybe you're out of spell slots?" The younger of the two suggested.

Arwen swatted at her cousin, "This isn't DND, Will! This is real life!" 

"Well, we're gonna be real life dead if we don't figure a way out of here!" 

"Calm down! Okay...portals are out; We could try just walking out of here-"

"And walk right in front of your dad? Invisible or not, I think he already knows we're here…" William stood, pacing the space in small circles. 

Arwen dropped the invisibility illusion, folding her arms, "Alright, so invisibility is out, too...We could try teleportation, but-"

"But!? What do you mean 'But'!?" William sat down on top of a case of beer. 

"There's a 50/50 chance we end up somewhere other than my house...I'm not very good at it yet…" Arwen admitted, sinking to the floor and crossing her legs under her. 

William opened his mouth to answer, when the sound of returning footsteps cut him off. He jumped off the box, shoving his cousin behind a stack of boxes just in time for Harrison and Nerris both to enter the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you tonight?!" Nerris shoved Harrison further into the room. The man shook his head slowly.

"Look, I think...Alright, this is gonna sound fucking crazy, but-" Harrison rubbed nervously at his neck, "I think the kids are here…"

"You think or you know?" Nerris questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

"I mean, there's definitely something back here...and I wouldn't put it past them…" Harrison blinked, eyes glowing blue once more. 

"And why would they come here of all places?" The womanl glanced around the room. Harrison stared intently at the wall now.

"I don't think they intended to come here...but normally, Arwen's powers lead her to me if she's in trouble...Or knows she's going to be in trouble." 

"Did you try neutralizing any spell she might be using?" Nerris ventured into the room, walking right past the boxes the kids hid behind. 

"I'm about to."

50/50 shot or not, it was a risk that needed to be taken; If she waited even a second longer, a neutralizing spell would render her powers useless. Arwen grabbed William's hand and closed her eyes, praying for the walls around them to fade away and her bedroom to take its place. 

While the walls did fade, it didn't take them to Arwen's bedroom. No, that would be just too ideal. It did get them out of the room, however. 

Though, being directly under a table occupied by Sasha, Max, and Nikki was beyond ideal. 

"So, I told him, 'Way to go, fucker'." Max howled at the punchline of his own story. Nikki's eyes were shut tight with laughter and Sasha had her head down on the table. Maybe if Max kept them distracted long enough, Arwen could teleport somewhere els-

"Do you really have to leave yet?" Nikki asked, "Karaoke is about to start!"

"Yeah, I have to go let Diego out. I might come back up a little later, though." Max stretched, going to stand up from his chair. His foot came dangerously close to William's hand, who pulled it away quickly, sending himself back a few inches. Unfortunately, he was close enough to bump into his own mother's leg. 

"What the hell?" Sasha went to glance under the table. As soon as she could swear she saw her son, he was gone without a trace. While the redhead had been drinking that night, she was certain she hadn't drank that much. 

While Sasha pondered her sanity, Arwen and William found that, while they still weren't in Arwen's room yet, they had made it outside, at least. 

William cried out in relief, "We did it! We made it out!"

Arwen cheered, throwing her arms around William, "I can't believe it! We're safe-" 

"What. The. Fuck?" Max started, causing the two children to whip around to face him, eyes growing wide as the situation set in. 

In classic child fashion, the blame game began, "It was Will's idea!"

"Nuh huh! Arwen wanted to see the movie!"

"We didn't mean to end up at the bar!" 

"Enough! Jesus. You don't have to explain it to me; I'm not your dad." Max groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Are you gonna tell our parents?" Arwen's voice was small, her usual confidence completely lost in her fear. 

Max ruffled her hair, "Nah, I'm not a snitch...what I will do is give you guys a ride home, though." 

"What? You're not gonna rat us out?" William asked, eyes alighted in hope. 

Max nodded, "Hey, I was sneaking out of my house when I was a kid, too. Ratting you two out would make me a hypocrite or somet-"

"What!?" Harrison could be heard from inside the bar, most likely after talking to Sasha. Even if he wasn't, if they could hear him, he could probably hear them.

"Uh, we gotta go!" Arwen urged, taking a running start to Max's car. The boys followed close behind her, a quick teleportation spell getting them into the car just in time to see Harrison, Nerris, and Sasha head for their own car. 

Of all the adults they could have bumped into, at least Arwen and William ended up with the adult who liked to drive twenty miles over the speed limit.

"Alright, I can drop you guys off in the alley if that helps." Max commented, slowing his car down just enough to not look suspicious as he turned onto Harrison and Nerris' block. As he approached the alley, he turned his headlights off, slowing down even further. 

"Here is fine...I'm gonna try teleportation again." Arwen rubbed her nose, then focused entirely on her bedroom window. 

"Thanks, Uncle Max!" The preteens called in unison, before being swept away by Arwen's spell. 

For the first time that evening, Arwen opened her eyes to find her spell had actually worked perfectly! And not a moment too soon. 

"I lose your kid ONE time and you won't let it go! Seriously, Harrison, they're right here!" Preston argued, flinging open Arwen's door. 

Sure enough, Arwen and William were seated on the floor, the latest season of Teen Prison Mom Wars playing on the forgotten television behind them.

Harrison looked around the room for any sign that there was a cover up. When he found nothing, he shrugged, "Guess I owe you a drink, don't I?"

"Ya think!?" Preston snapped, turning to storm out of the room.

"I'll stay here with the kids; I think I had too much to drink…" Sasha rubbed at her temple. Nerris laughed, before turning to the kids. 

"Are you two having fun?" 

"Yeah, Auntie Nerris!" William replied nervously. Arwen nodded in agreement. 

"Well, that's good- Hang on. Arwen, you got something in your hair." The woman replied, kneeling to free the item tangled in her daughter's hair, "It's a- Is this a ticket snub? To Horror Death Camp 11?"

Arwen's eyes widened as she reached for her pockets; The ticket must've slipped while they were teleporting, "A-are you gonna tell dad?"

Nerris glanced at Sasha, a knowing look on both mothers' faces.

"Nah…" Nerris replied, turning to leave the room, "The nightmares you two are gonna have will be punishment enough…"

Oh yeah...The kids had almost forgotten about the movie.

"Uh...I-I wasn't scared! Were you scared?" William picked up one of Arwen's pillows to hold. 

The girl shook her head, "No way! Being in the Night Owl was, like, a million times more scary!"

"We're gonna leave the lights on tonight, right?" William reached for the remote, flipping on Looney Tunes.

Arwen was already up, flipping on every available light source in her room, "Definitely! Can't watch Looney Tunes in the dark!"


End file.
